


untitled

by viciouswishes



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-17
Updated: 2005-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: BtVS S3.





	untitled

Leaning in, Giles placed a kiss on Wesley's lips. His lover had fallen asleep on the couch as Giles had been making dinner for them. They'd had a long day of research, including several trips to a cemetery when Buffy couldn't find her history books. He pulled a blanket over Wesley.

"Rupert?" Wesley slightly opened his eyes with a yawn. "Is dinner done?"

"Yes. But you can rest first if you like." Giles smiled.

Wesley patted the couch next to him. "That sounds nice. If dinner can wait, why don't you join me?"

Sitting down, Giles curled up with Wesley. He took off his glass, and then moved to take off Wesley's. Holding his lover, he closed his eyes, letting the day wash away from them.


End file.
